Dark secrets
by Kilppari
Summary: To Pam Manson family was the most important thing in the world. She loved dearly her forever optimistic and cheerful husband who was always supporting her decisions. She deeply respected and admired Ida, her mother-in-law, even though she had become a bit fool on her late days. But the dearest person to Pam was her daughter, Samantha, her little angel.
1. Ivy

_This is a little idea that game in my mind after I watched the Cortrol Freak (again) and noticed that Sam´s mom has many similarities with on of the my favourite DC characters... For example, think about those flower dresses that she wanted Sam to wear._

_This story takes place about ten years after the end of the Young Justice season 1. _

_Sorry in advance about all spelling mistakes. English is not my the first language, but I have made my best._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>An outsider´s point of view Pam Manson seemed to be very shallow and vainglorious woman, real old-time diva. Her appearance was always clean and groomed. She invariably looked down on people who she saw as her lowers and would make her best to get what she wanted.<p>

She was all that but what those people didn´t know was that, even thought she seemed to be a materialist, to Pam Manson family was the most important thing in the world.

She loved dearly her forever optimistic and cheerful husband who was always supporting her decisions. She deeply respected and admired Ida, her mother-in-law, even though she had become a bit fool on her late days. But the dearest person to Pam was her daughter, Samantha, her little angel. Thanks to her, she had managed to find meaning in her life, and she would do her everything to keep her save.

However there were some things in her daughter that Mrs. Manson didn´t approve.

She had never understood Samantha´s gothic sense of fashion. In Pam´s opinion young girl looked more beautiful in bright, flower themed dresses, which make her look more like a princess she saw in her.

She couldn´t stand the fact that her daughter spent almost all her free time with her two lover class, suspicious, _male_ friends instead of hanging out with other, more lady like, girls. Especially that Fenton kid, with his ghost hunting parents, was on Pam´s black list.

But most of all Pam disapproved her daughter´s passion of protecting nature. There wasn´t nothing bad in the ideology itself, but the extreme and loud way how Samantha expressed her opinion wasn´t suitable action for young ladies like her daughter was.

Yes, Pam Manson was woman whom the good image was a very important thing, but like each person, also she had her past with many secrets, some darker than others.

Pam had thought she had managed to leave it all behind when she had returned Amity Park, but after waking up from that plant ghost´s mind control spell she had realised it was only about a time when her former mistakes would return to haunt her again...

* * *

><p>It was cool night of the early October. Almost whole Amity Park was sleeping, people tired for spending whole day cleaning and repairing last big ghost attack´s damages, even most of town´s usual pests had decided to stay in their zone. Yet in one particular house someone was still awake.<p>

In the Mansons´, Mrs. Manson was drinking relaxing herbal tea her mind deep in thoughts. It had already been two days for Undergrowth´s failed attempt to turn Earth to his personal greenhouse. Two long nights she had spent sitting alone on the kitchen table only waiting some unwanted visitor. The visitor who she had hoped never meets again.

Mrs. Manson glanced at kitchen´s clock and sighed deeply. "I was starting to doubt that you wouldn´t come."

A man, who had appeared in the room´s shadow almost imperceptibly, didn´t answered Pam´s greeting. He just stood there staring slightly younger woman through his mask´s white lenses.

"Would you like to sit down? I could make some tea too if you want." Still no response, "I won´t poison it, if it is what you are afraid of." Pam tried again without any result. Sighing again she got up from her chair and walked to the stove´s edge where empty kettle already stood.

"You know, I actually heard your cape´s rustle when you came in." Mrs. Manson continued talking to man over her shoulder. "Maybe you should consider leaving crime fighting and give your title to some younger hero. One of your sons perhaps. I have heard that the youngest has become almost as good detective as you are, maybe even better."

This caught masked man´s attention. "You have been keeping touch with your old allies." he noted with rought and cold voice which sent chills down Pam´s spine.

"Oh just Harls and Kitty." Pam answered, seeking carefree tone, even though she hasn´t been so nervous since she had returned home after being gone whole six years without seeing her family. "What kind of friend I would be if I turn down my two best friends only because I decided change my career."

On the stove kettle started to whistle so Mrs. Manson picked it up and poured hot water into the white china cup. "I don´t think I ever asked what kind of tea you like. I have camomile tea, some green tea and couple different herbal teas. Or do you like more good old Earl Gr..."

"I´m not here to talk about what kind of tea I like to drink." man snarled impatiently which made Pam flinch and tighten her grip on kettle.

"I know very well _why_ you are here." she answered almost hissing voice "And the answer to your question is no. That attack wasn´t my doing."

The man just stood quietly in the corner for long while probably studying Pam´s pody language, she could feel his stare on her pack, before he spoke again

"I know."

Red head lowered the kettle back on the stage and turned slowly face her visitor. "Then why, if I may ask," she asked with sweet but still cold voice, which would have scared any other person but this man to death, "you are here?"

Smoothly, like appearing out of the shadow itself, man stepped in the pale moon light revealing his dark armored figure. "Because of her." he told and dropped pile of paper on the table.

Even though every part in her screamed to stay as far as possible for this bat like man Pam moved forwards so she would be able to see better those papers that the Dark Knight had brought with him.

They were pictures. The first one wasn´t very clear, the most likely taken for security camera, but you could still see that person on it was clearly female, a young woman, probably not older than 16-year-old. Girl was pare feet and seemed to wear some kind short green dress, which reminded slightly Pam for her old uniform, made of some leaf like material. Part of her black hair was held up with leather band with silver dots, metal spices perhaps, similar like ones tied around her neck and calf. But what made picture interesting was the girl seemed to control half-dozen vines that were growing from her back. The second picture that Mrs. Manson saw was probably zoomed and cleaned version of the first one, which made girl´s identifity possible.

"No..." Pam whispered in horror when she recognized her own daughter. "You´ve made a mistake. My Sammy doesn´t have anything to do with that plant invasion!"

"Evidences are telling other story." the man said with emotionless voice and tossed more pictures on the table every single of them showing her dear little Sammy controlling plants around her. "Cameras have managed caught her traveling with those plants all over the town. I have even a tape where she is talking with boy she addressed as "Danny". She seemed to think plants as her own children and liked also call herself their "new mother." Sounds familiar?"

"You are wrong!" Pam cried. "She was born two years before my accident! There is now way that she could have inherited my powers!"

"But you know how to re-create it." the man pointed out. "In fact, your whole so-called family should be death by now because of your poisonous touch."

Out of rage Pam slammed her hands on the table. "How dare you! I would never do something like that to my loved ones! I might have given them a serum, which will protect them for toxins but that's it. No mind control, no love potions and definitely no re-created accidents!"

"Then how you are explaining these pictures?"

"I don´t know! The whole attack was that stupid plant ghost´s fault. He must have used my daughter as some kind of... marionette. A human slave!"

The mention of the ghost made the detective tense. Just a little bit, normal person wouldn´t even had notice it, but Mrs. Manson had known this man for years and was able to read his body language almost as well as he read her.

"You know what I´m talking about, don´t you." Pam said huge, victorious smile on her lips "You have seen him in your cameras, haven´t you. You _knew _ that it was him all along."

The man narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Yes, I have read the mayors report for the attack. But we both know that you, or your husband," the last word come out almost with despice "could easily have manipulate or bribe him to write it."

"But you can´t prove it." Pam pointed out "You don´t have a single one water proof evidence that you could use against me or my family."

It was now battle of the minds. The old enemies just stood there staring each other on the eyes, waiting who would give up first. The woman´s lips bended almost insane smile while the man´s face screamed almost completely hidden fury.

"Fine." the Dark Knight snarled and started to walk past Pam to backdoor "But remember my word Pamela." he warned coldly "Just one mistake, anything that will give me a reason believe that you are fall back your old habits, both you _and_ your daughter will find yourselves locked in Arkham faster than you can say Poison Ivy."

That threat was the last straw that broke Pam´s selfcontrol. Full of pure hatred and fury she ordered special plant seed, that she had hidden under the floor, just in case if she ever needed protection from her old enemies, to grow and crap this man who had the nerve to break in her home. The attack was so fast that detective weren´t able to sense danger until it was too late. Maybe he had trusted too much Pam´s desire to keep her past hidden or he was just become slow at his old days, so it was easy to giant vines to slam him on the wall and chain him on it.

"You can threaten me, my friends, even my husband, but never, ever, dare you threat lock my daughter in that so-called asylum." ´she hissed dangerously to squirming man. She was raised her hand front of her on slowly closing fist as if she was the one who has holding him instead of vines. "I will rather to die protecting her than see my baby girl in that hell hole!" little by little the vines started tightening along their mistress` hand, crushing the man who was tightly stuck in their deathly embrace. "And if it means killing you", she told gently to choking hero, "I will do it with pleasure."

"...Mom..."

* * *

><p>The end<p>

_Sorry. Couldn´t resist_

* * *

><p>That quiet whisper was all that was needed to change Pamela´s fury to pure horror.<p>

"Sammy?" she spun around to face her daughter wishing whole time that she had heard wrong. But there she was. Standing in the doorway staring scene front of her. She was still wearing her day clothes, covered by mud and some kind of wrist gun on her arm that Pam had seen Mrs. Fenton use once. Pamela didn´t know, or even cared, what she had been doing outside at 2 am; no the only thing that marked at the moment were her eyes, which were full of shock, betrayal and, the worst of them all, fear.

"Sammy it..." Pam moved slowly closer to her startled daughter, the dark hero completely forgotten, trying desperate to find some words that could wipe those emotions out her eyes, find a way to explain. "It´s okay... I´m not going to hurt you."

"You are... Green..." her little girl sounded so calm that Pam wasn´t sure should she cry or laugh. It was like to her seeing her own mother controlling plants and trying to murder one of the world´s greatest heroes was something that happened every day. "Yeah..." she mumbled sadly not wanting to break eye contact with her daughter. "It happens sometimes."

That was when everything started to go down hill.

Pam was able to hear someone running down the stairs before her husband appeared behind Samantha pistol on his hands.

"Is everything alright? I heard nois..." Mr. Manson swallowed rest of his sentence in shock when he saw destroyed kitchen and very pissed hero glaring him murderously on the wall. "Oh shit..."

"Jeremy. I´m so sorry." Pamela apologized turning her gaze to blonde man "I didn´t mean to."

"I know honey." Jeremy said absent-mindedly and raised his gun again his gaze now locked on man across the room. "I know."

"You knew!" Samantha´s bewildered scream broke silence that had fallen on room . "You knew who she is and never told me?"

"Sammy please... Let me explain."

"No." she muttered her eyes full of tears and turned to run.

"Sam! Wait!" Pam cried when girl disappeared out of the door and tried to follow her only to be tripped by very familiar bola that curled around her legs.

"Pam!" Jeremy shouted worriedly and kneeled next to his fallen wife. His attention had slipped from intruder only couple second when his daughter had rushed out of the house but it had been enough to him to break free from his organic prison and throw bole around ex-villainess legs.

"Leave or I call polices." Jeremy warned him firmly. "Just because you call yourself hero, doesn´t give you a right to break into my house or attack my family."

"We both know that they will only arrest your wife Mr. Manson." hero told man front of him.

"That might be how things are in your city, _Batman_." younger man admitted "But why would they believe you?"

"I think in these ower grown vines have proved enough."

"You mean those plants that we haven´t had time to clean of after last ghost attack?" Jeremy asked calmly helping his sobbing wife, who looked again like her normal self, to sitting position. "I´m busy man Batman, and police commissioner knows that too. Besides, last time I hear about Poison Ivy, she had green skin."

The Dark Knight glared younger man angrily. "Very well." he said coldly "I will leave, but remember what I said Ivy. Next time I won´t be this merciful towards you or you daughter." And then he was gone. Disappeared into the shadow of the cold October night, leaving weeping woman with her loyal husband in the destroyed kitchen.

And in the first time during his long career as hero, Batman had to admit to himself that maybe this time _he_ had been the bad guy.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah... I quest that you all know now which DC character I was talking about. I mean seriously. Just think about their names. Pam Manson. Pamela Isley. Plus it this theory will explain why she always wear those gloves. And makes The Urban Jungle even more epic that it already is :) <em>

_I have a possible second chapter for this story but I need to fix the plot a bit before publishing it._


	2. Tomorrow

_Hi guys! And thank you for all those wonderful reviews that you sent. They gave me an inspiration for this chapter :) __To be honest, I wasn´t even planing to put neither Danny or Tucker in this story. It was meant to be just about Pam and Sam..._

_This chapter is pretty much the same as the last one. Only by Sam´s point of view and it will tell you what happened to her, before and after, she found out about her mother´s secret._

_Oh and I put some lines in chapter one, so I it will be now easier to read, I hope_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sam Manson was having a very bad day.<p>

First of all, she had found out this morning that Danny had accidentally killed Demilo by turning him to block of ice. Ghost boy had promised to buy her a new Venus flytrap, but it would never replace her little glutton.

Secondly, even if she had washed her mouth almost three dozen times during last few days, she still hasn´t managed to get that awful taste of wheat-grass juice (without wheat) out of her mouth, which was pretty unpleasant, and unexpected, side effect from being controlled days by some crazy plant ghost.

Sam had also managed to get couple nasty bladders in her hands after spending whole day raking leaves and rooting out over-size weeds from Amity Park´s streets as volunteer. It wasn´t like she would have had to do it but she felt like the damages was, at least to some extent, her fault. Technically it had been _her _body that Undergrowth had used to take over the town.

And if that wasn´t bad enough, the organizers had decided to pair her with Paulina and put Danny work with Tucker, whose had also volunteered to cleaning operation, on the other side of the city. As Sam had expected, the Latino hadn´t done anything useful during those mentally painful hours. Most of the time she just stared dreamingly muscular college students, filed her ridiculous pink nails or tried her best to find something to criticize from Sam´s every move.

So yeah, Sam had been a terrible day so she thought that it was perfectly normal and acceptable to her flip a bit after that stupid bee ghost had pushed her on the mud pool during their nightly patrol.

"That´s it!" Goth screamed to twisted, giant version from buzzing honey maker. "You want play dirty? Then let´s play dirty!"

Girl grabbed a handful of mud in her hand and threw it straight on green bug´s face, too pissed to bother to use her wrist ray, making the hymenoptera only angrier that it already had been.

"Hah! Bull´s eye!" she cheered already throwing another pile of wet soil to bug´s direction hitting its right eye this time. Half blinded green bee let out ear-piercing scream full of hatred and pain before swooping towards her its sting ahead, ready to spear her unprotected chest if she wouldn´t move aside on time.

"Oh, no you don´t." familiar, weirdly echoing voice growled above her and before Sam even realised, ghost had already sucked in the electronic blue vortex.

"I could have handled it, you know." Goth grumbled glaring angrily white-haired boy who was floating on air, couple meters over the ground.

"Sure you could." boy said sarcastically and put metal thermos´ cap back to its place, slowly landing to soft grass.

"Don´t use that tone to me mister!" Sam snapped to him at the same time as she pushed herself up from the ground. "I´m not in the mood for listening to your lectures."

"But she is definitely in the mood for playing mud war with Maya´s evil stepsister." halfa muttered to red bereted boy, who had just arrived on his scooter, making him snigger.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." both boys answered quickly, innocent expression on their faces, when they heard their female friend´s angry snarl.

"Good." she said smugly and started to wipe mud out of her skirt, quietly cursing the existence of ghost under her breath.

Beret headed boy let out relieved sight, dropped his pack on the ground and started stretch his arms. "That was at least fourth bug that we have caught during last two days." he pointed out. "What do you think Danny? Maybe Mr. Saladhead invasion has something to do with it."

Young hero just shrugged his shoulders, not really focusing on what his friend had said, since he was currently scanning the area around them in the chase that the bee has still a friend hiding nearby. When Danny neither noticed anything out of the ordinary nor his ghost sense reacted, ghost boy let himself relax a little.

"It´s possible." he admitted and yawned loudly. "But we all should go home now. It´s already almost half past one and we have school tomorrow."

"Aaaw, man. I completely forgot that they managed to fix that building. You definitely should have had cause a little more damage on it Sam."

Girl just rolled her eyes to Tucker´s stupid comment and walked to her own scooter that she had left to lean against traffic sight just outside the small park that they had been.

"Will you guys come to pick me up in the morning?" she asked to her two friends while putting her helmet on.

"Sure." ghost boy promised "Jazz said that she can drop us to school, so you can sleep a bit longer than usual."

"Sounds good... If only my parents weren´t so much morning persons." Sam sighed annoyed knowing that they would probably come wake her up before seven o´clock. Those two were never been able to understand that, unlike them, their daughter was more like the creature of night than hyper active social butterfly.

After quick goodbyes three tired friends started to drive, or in Danny´s chase fly, on their separated directions, all of them wishing that they would already be in their beds.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Sam, the drive to her home wasn´t that long; just couple kilometres down the North Road, then a block and half through Oak Street and she was there.<p>

The house seemed to be quiet, which wasn´t that big surprise, she had made sure after all that both her parents and grandmother were went to bed before sneaking out to hunt ghost. Sam smiled slightly when she thought about who her parents, especially her mom´s, would react if they ever find out what their only child was doing. They would probably freak out and send her some expensive boarding school as far from Amity Park as possible. The later wouldn´t be fun, but seeing their face would be worth of it; besides Danny would always come to rescue her from there. Having a half ghost as a friend truly had its own benefits.

Sam unlocked the front door and opened it slowly, making her best not to make any kind of noises in that chase that someone was still awake. Though all her effort turned out to be unnecessary when loud explosion like sound, almost like someone had driven truck trough the wall, come out from the kitchen.

"What the..." Sam cried out of the surprise and started to run towards the room where sounds had become, her wrist ray ready to shoot the ghost that was the most likely reason behind them.

But the sight that was waiting for her in the kitchen wasn´t nothing to do with ghosts.

The kitchen floor was completely ruined. Huge dark green vines were somehow managed to grow their way through the floor tiles and tied themselves around man, who was dressed in the very familiar looking costume. Middle of the room, between Sam and the man, stood red-haired and green-skinned woman, her back turned so Sam wasn´t able to see her face. Though teen was still managed to recognize the pale purple nightdress, which the woman was wearing, to be the same one as that, which Sam had given to her mother last Christmas. That a little realisation made Goth drops her hand from the small weapon.

What, in the name of the Clockwork, was going on?

"And if it means killing you..." redheaded woman said sweetly, continuing some conservation that Sam wasn´t been able to hear, almost like she was flirting with the man, who was slowly dying to lack of oxygen "I will do it with pleasure."

Sam felt her eye to wide out of the shock, when she recognized woman´s voice.

"...Mom..." she whispered quietly, begging in her mind that she was wrong. _This _woman just happened to be her mother´s look alike.

"Sammy?" she asked with terrified voice, spinning around faster than Sam had ever seen her to move before, letting Sam to see her face properly.

Even with unnatural skin colour, Sam couldn´t deny that the woman front of her truly was her mother, and even though her father had never allowed her to read or watch news that had included Justice League or any of their enemies during her childhood, Sam was able to realise what kind of dark secret her mother had been hiding from her. That those seven years that her had supposed to spent in the Amazon, studying the plants of the jungle, had been a lie.

"Sammy it..." her mother said nervously, her voice begging her to listen. "It´s okay... I´m not going to hurt you."

There were so many questions she wanted to ask to her, but none of them felt right. "You are... Green." Sam finally noted calmly, even if inside she just wanted to scream to her, cry, make her tell that everything was just a one big misunderstanding.

Little ghost of smile flashed on older woman´s lips "Yeah... It happens sometimes."

Suddenly Sam heard how someone hurried down the stairs, not even trying to be quiet, and soon she saw the corner of her eye how her dad stopped behind her, shining gun on his hand that Sam hadn´t saw before. Apparently her mom hasn´t been the only one who had kept secrets from her.

"Is everything all right? I heard nois..." man´s voice died down when he saw what his wife had done. "Oh, shit..."

For a moment Sam was worried about if he was going to hurt her mother. Revelation of his wife´s true nature had to be even bigger shock to man, who wasn´t used to anything abnormal.

Sam watched how Pam turned her gaze to her husband, her eyes asking his forgiveness "Jeremy. I´m so sorry... I didn´t mean to"

"I know honey." he answered softly, like he hadn´t even heard woman´s words, and raised his gun. But unlike Sam had expected it wasn´t pointed towards his wife, but the man who was still stuck in vine trap. "I know."

"You knew?!" Sam screamed out of disbelief. Never before in her life had she felt herself as betrayed as now. Not only had her mother spent years to lying to her, but her father too. "You knew who she is and never told me?"

"Sammy please... Let me explain."

"No." she muttered, not wanting to hear her cheap excuses, and turned to run out of the house, her eyes full of tears that hopefully no one had seen, not caring about her mother´s cries, or her father´s yell. "No..."'

* * *

><p>Sam didn´t know or care how long or how far she had run. Only thing that been in her mind had been to get as far as possible from her parents and their lies. And when she finally was too tired to continue, she let herself to drop her knees and cry.<p>

That was how Danny found her.

"Sam?" ghost boy asked worriedly and flew next to his best girl friend wrapping his hand around crying girl "What happened."

"My mom..." she sobbed and buried her head to his chest "She is my mom."

"Did something happen to her?"

"No" she shook her head hugging her friend even tighter. "She lied to me, Danny. My whole life is just a one big lie."

"Ssssh." boy shushed gently and started to stroke her hair with calming motions. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

"No it won´t." Sam muttered "She is...My mother... She is... Poison Ivy."

"What!" Danny asked out of surprise and pushed her father so he would be able to see her face. "Are you sure?"

Biting her lover lip Goth nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "She tried to choke Batman to death in our kitchen."

"She tried what?!" young hero yelled with dismay then he took a deep calming breath before he continued with serious voice. "Tell me what exactly happened in there."

And so she did. She told him everything, not leaving out a single detail from what had happened after she had left from the park. She explained him how she had seen her mother to control vine only using her mind, how she had sounded almost happy when she had been ready to kill the hero of Gotham. Sam talked about what had happened after her father had arrived, how he had immediately, after seeing the chaos in the kitchen, understood the situation. That how she now saw why he had tried to hide the world of the heroes and villains´ from her. She told him how much their betrayal had hurt her, that she wasn´t even sure if she ever could forgive them.

And whole this time Danny just listened, without saying a word, holding his best female friend in his arms. And when she finally finished her story, he flied the emotionally tired girl trough the town, in his room and tucked her in his bed.

"You know..." ghost boy finally said after long silence. He had turned back to his human form and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "I think I might understand why your mom never told you about her being villain."

"Oh..." Sam mumbled tiredly, not seeing the reason to argue with him.

"I mean, to be honest, if you and Tucker haven´t been in the lab when the accident happened, I would have done the same thing."

"Why?"

"Because that would be safer for you. You know how dangerous my, our, life can sometimes be." Danny told her sad smile on his lips. "So maybe your mom only wanted to do the same thing; to protect you from herself."

"Yeah." Sam smiled shortly, already half asleep "Maybe."

Boy brushed gently some loose lock out of her forehead and leaned over to press his lips against it. "Good night Sam. I will be sleeping on the couch if you need me."

"Night..." she whispered her eyes already close. Now she was too tired to think about her mother and the possible reasons behind her action. But maybe tomorrow she would try to talk to her.

_Yeah,_ Sam thought sleepily digging deeper in the warm blankets, which scent reminded her of Danny, _Tomorrow sounds_ _good._

* * *

><p><em>In the future I will probably update every other Friday. I just happened to be lucky and have some extra free time on this week.<em>

_Oh, and would someone like to read my stories through before publishing? As I said before, English isn´t my the first language, so there is probably so many errors in my story that I will never notice. _

_Till the next time!_


	3. Violets

_Hello again_ _and thank to all of you for following this story and all those wonderful comments._

_I don´t know how, but somehow I managed to write this chapter on time. You can´t even believe how crazy last two weeks had been to me. Last weekend I went to the World Scout Jamboree´s Ist meeting, which was ower a three-hour train ride away from my home town and I have also been an extra busy with trying to do something to sell in upcoming Christmas markets. :P_

_But past is in the past now, so lets not worry about it anymore. Though I´m still looking for beta, if any of you is interested in..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Pamela didn´t wake up ´till late afternoon.<p>

After Batman had left, she had wept for hours on Jeremy´s arms, while man had whispered calming words on her ear, and finally carried her on their bed when the first rays of sun had appeared behind horizon.

Pam smiled slightly and stared empty spot on bed next to her, where poor man hadn´t probably slept during whole night since he had been too busy with disposing the sings of the detective´s visit, trying to figure out what she had ever done to deserve man like him as her husband.

Sighing sadly ex-villainess picked herself up from bed, not actually wanting to see disaster, which she had caused in kitchen, nor any other room in whole house when they were lacking the present of her little girl, but it wouldn´t be fair to let Jeremy to clean up all her messes. Wrapped in her favourite morning gown, the one with ivy vines on its hem, Selina had given it to her during their Gotham City Sirens years, Pam trudged down the stairs, well aware about that she was the most likely looking more like some a kind of hobo than a groomed lady that she usually was. And strangely enough, she was perfectly fine with it.

The house felt very quiet, it would have been almost unbearable if she hadn´t heard subdued sawing sound from kitchen, which was caused, as Pamela detect when she entered to the room, by Jeremy who was cutting one of the largest vines to smaller pieces.

Pam stopped in the doorway, leaning on the frame and watched man´s work, partly because she didn´t want to disturb him, partly trying to suppress weak desire to kill the man who had dared to hurt those innocent plants. Redhead closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath trough her nose, disturbed by reminder that, even after all these years, she still wasn´t, and probably would never be, fully sane.

After the while, Jeremy raised his head from his task and noticed the woman front of him.

"Morning darling." he greeted and flashed bright smile that made her heart stop, even though she must already have had seen it thousands of time during their 16 years of marriage.

"Morning." Pam said and moved to tie her hands around her husband neck and leaned to kiss him, which man gladly answered.

"You know." man murmured softly after their lips had drawn away from each other, his arms tightly wrapped around his wife´s waist "Your lips always taste like a kiwi when you have used your plant magic."

Woman chuckled to Jeremy´s slightly corny joke. "It´s because of my poison, you know. And it´s called chlorokinesis, not plant magic."

"Then I have to be a very lucky man, because I´m one of those the few that are able to do this." man told to her and moved to press his lips again against her. "Besides, kiwi has always been my favourite fruit."

"No." Pamela said, letting her fingers to stroke his cheek "I was the lucky one, when you consented to take me back after all those terrible things that I had done."

Jeremy grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them gently "We both know that you weren´t yourself during those years." he told her serious look in his eyes "You almost died, _twice_, because of Woodrue´s experiments. His poison broke your mind, made you truly believe that what you did was the right thing. Yes, you probably killed many people and caused a lot of damage, but you just wanted to protect this planet from humans´ evilness, create a new Eden where we all would live in peace with nature. So why wouldn´t I have to forgiven you?"

"Oh Jeremy." she muttered sadly blinding tear out of her eyes and hugged him "That´s not how other people think. They can only see a villain in me. To them I´m a murderer. A monster. They will never forgive me for what I have done, and neither will I. Nor will she... My own daughter probably doesn´t even want to see me again"

"Actually" man started, rubbing his neck sheepishly, embarrassed by fact that he had forgotten to mention something so important "Sam came here to meet you after her school ended."

Red-haired woman raised her head and stared man in disbelief. "What?"

"Yes." Jeremy moved his hands to her shoulders encouraging gloss in his eyes "I didn´t want to wake you, so I made my best to explain her how the things are, that why we left her in the dark about your past and that you are left that kind of life behind, and she seemed to understand our reasons quite well."

"Are you sure?" she asked sceptically, remembering the last spring´s Circus Gothica accident and those a few times when they had managed to caught her sneaking out or back to the house middle in the night. "You know how good she is hiding things from us."

"I´m more than sure." man told her happily "Actually, she is still in here and wants to talk with you."

"Really?" it was hard to her believe that Sam was willing to meet her after all that had happened the night before."Where is she?"

"What you think?" Jeremy asked small smirk on his lips and nodded his head towards family´s greenhouse "She is your daughter, after all."

Pamela glanced at the direction that man had shown to her biting her lower lip nervously and started to walk in the direction of her and Sam´s personal garden.

"Pam." Jeremy called to his wife before she disappeared behind the door "I will leave floor open for couple hours in that chase that you want to place new seeds under it. They do will make a great pest trap in the future too." Woman just shook her head, ghost of smile on her lips and turned to continue her way towards her daughter. Sometimes she couldn´t understand how he managed to take her curse so light-heartedly. Who knows, maybe he was meta too. Or even better, a fellow mentally unstable criminal.

Pamela giggled to the thought, not really getting where she had got a suck ridiculous idea. Next she would probably consider that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person. Pam shook her head chuckling again. She must have talked too much with Harley lately.

There was no way that any hero would be that stupid that he would use his real name as his hero identity.

* * *

><p>Pamela found Samantha in the greenhouse, just like Jeremy had told to her. To woman´s great amused, girl was currently holding her hand over a clayey flowerpot, which was filled with mold, concentrated expression on her face.<p>

"That won´t work." Pam told to her daughter making girl to jump out of surprise and spun around.

"Mmm... Hi mom." Sam muttered awkwardly her eyes on ground, not daring to meet her mother´s eyes. Trying her best to hide her nervousness from her daughter, Pam walked slowly beside her and picked empty violet seed bag from the ground to the table next to Sam.

"Your father and I got you couple years before I had the accident that gave me my power." she explained to her and made orange tree bend so she was easily able to pick bright coloured fruit on it. Using her powers in the presence of her daughter felt surprisingly relieving after hiding them from her for so long. "So unless you manage to create your own way to control plants, you will never be able to do this."

"Dad may have mentioned something like that earlier." girl admitted following moving tree with her eyes, weird expression on her face.

Pam sighed and let the tree return to its normal position. "I can understand if you hate me now, I´m a criminal after all... But I just wanted you to know... That I never lied to you how much I cared about you." she told her, focusing at the same time to roll fruit in her hands.

"I don´t hate you, mom." Sam said "And definitely don´t care if you were a criminal in your past... I´m just a little hurt that you lied to me, that´s all."

Pamela lifted her gaze from her hands and turned to look the girl front of her. "Why?" her voice was full of confuses, anger slowly growing in her chest "Why this doesn´t bother you?" she demanded to know, feeling how the thin roots started to penetrate out of the orange´s flesh and wriggle through her fingers. "I´m one of the world´s the most dangerous villains. I have slaughtered hundreds of people just to my own entertainment. I have created dozens of poisons that can melt you to the pool of unidentified goo in the seconds. And you are okay with that!"

Sam stared at her, her eyes wide, and gulped loudly before answering. "A wise man told me once that people sometimes lie to each other about their problems in meaning to protect their loved ones." girl picked Pam´s hand, which had turned to green once again, she truly had to get her emotions under control, and closed her owns around it. "And after I thought it a bit, I think that was what you were doing; protecting me from your past. So, you can´t be a completely bad person." she added "Besides, at least now no one can say that I have a boring mother."

For the umpteenth time on past 24 hours Pamela felt tears to come into her eyes and she pulled her daughter in tight embrace. "Oh, Sam..." she sighed with tearful but happy voice her anger completely forgotten "When did you become suck wise and good-hearted woman."

Goth chuckled, her face buried to her mother´s lime green morning gown, and hugged her back. "You would be surprised how much great words of wisdom you can pick from the good old Goth Cafes´ poetry night."

"Maybe I could come to visit one with you sometimes." older woman offered carefully after a moment of peaceful silence.

Sam raised her head small smile on her lips and cheeks wet from tears "I would love that." Pamela answered to her daughter´s smile and press a small kiss top of her head. First time in the very, very, long time everything felt perfect in her messed up life.

Sadly, and to Pam´s great chagrin, Sam friends called to her soon after that, breaking the magical moment. Girl told her that she needed to go to the Fentons to do some kind of school project and, despite her suspicions towards town´s official ghost hunters and their offspring, Pamela couldn´t do nothing but let her go.

Though before she left, Sam told Pamela something that would the most likely remember still on her deathbed: "You know mom. You don't have any reason to shame your powers. They make you unique. And uniqueness is always a good thing."

After a last warm hug, she ran of leaving her mother alone in the greenhouse, where the woman started carefully dig small flowers out of the dark mold.

Despite the fact that the most of the world saw Dr. Pamela Lillian Manson née Isley, aka Poison Ivy, as psychopath that was only able to love plants and herself, it was her human family that she cared the most.

She loved deeply her always loyal and caring husband who had forgave her all her past mistakes and made his best to bring his wife back to sanity. She was forever indebted to her mother-in-law, Ida, who had allowed younger woman to continue her life as spouse of her love of life without regard to her crimes.

But still, to Pamela, the most important person was her daughter, Sam. Her little flower.

However, there were things in girl´s life that she couldn´t stand.

She hated with passion those dark clothes that she liked to wear every day, since they reminded her too much about the man who had locked her in the hell hole called Arkham too many times. She was suspicious towards her daughter friends, especially that Fenton kid and his family, because she afraid of that they would lure her little girl in the insanity.

And she was always terrified whenever she heard Sam to talk about importance of nature conservation because it was when Pamela saw herself in her.

Still Pamela loved her little Sammy-kins, and would make her everything to protect her from the life that she had left behind.

And that was also why she would never tell her about those deep purple violets, identical with her daughter´s unique eyes, which had just begun to bloom on their pot.

Why should she? Pamela was probably just made them grow up faster during her a little tantrum, without even noticing it. After all, it wasn´t like Samantha was able to do something like that by herself.

Right?

* * *

><p><em>Now I need to ask a little bit help for you with chapters 5 and 6. <em>

_I know what I´m going to write, but I can´t decide which chapter I should publish the first... So I´m letting you guys to decide._

_Do you want more Danny and Tucker stuff, even though you are going to meet them again in the next chapter, or do you want read about some DC character/characters (I´m not telling how many)  
><em>

_You can vote as long as it takes to me to write the chapter number four._

_See you soon, or should I say write you, soon! (bad joke I know)_

_Kilppari  
><em>


	4. The Meat-bag baby

_Good evening everyone, it's 22.22 in here, and look who finally managed to update!_

_Yes, I know that I promised a new chapter on last week's Friday and I have a very good excuse for this. I'm just too lazy to tell it to you :P Let's just say that Danny isn't the only one who is hating the Christmas at the moment. _

_Thanks once again all those wonderful reviews that you guys gave to me, especially to Ethan Demas who was honest and pointed out that I wrote Danny's surname wrong. I was so focused to DC characters' names that I completely forgot to check Dp characters'. Shame me! _

_This isn' one of my the best chapters but I hope that you will enjoy!_

_Oh and before I forget this again._

_Now I'm asking you all to read the word between two dots after www and before net on the top of your computer's screen. Yes that one which starts with f. If you don't know what that word means, use your computer to search the answer to that and then ask yourself: Does anyone truly believes that I'm owning anything that I have written in the page with that name? _

_Yeah... That's what I though too._

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Tucker said and rubbed his temples trying to clear his thoughts. Trio was eating their lunch at one of those tables that had placed on the school yard in that case the students would prefer to eat their meals outside instead of noisy cafeteria. "Your mother is the Poison Ivy."<p>

Sam sighed, slightly annoyed because this was at least third time when boy asked the same question, and poked her salad with a fork. "Yes."

"The same one, who used to terrorize Gotham when we were kids."

"Yes."

"And you saw how she tried to kill the Batman. In your kitchen."

"Yes."

"Are you sure that he was _the_ Batman?"

"Yes..."

"And you didn´t ask his autograph?"

Sam rolled her eyes and pointed her fork towards the techno geek. "My mom's skin had just turned to green and she was controlling plants front of my own eyes. Do you really think that I was interested in something like that at the moment?"

"Good point..." Tucker admitted quickly, already thinking something else than his favourite hero. "By the way... If Poison Ivy is your mother, then doesn't that make you a cannibal? I mean, there is a rumour her being a part plant herself, and you are a vegetarian..."

"Tucker!" girl cried and throw apple at him, which boy managed to dodge at the last moment. Danny just chuckled his friends bickering and took a bite from his sandwich.

"And how you can be so calm with this? Sam's mom is a world known supervillain!"

"A bit louder please so everyone will hear you." she hissed, glaring murderously boy front of her. "But he is right though."

"Of course I'm."

Sam continued talking completely ignoring Tucker's comment "You usually are more... Overprotective in this kind of things."

Ghost boy struggled and lowered his meal back to the tray thoughtful expression on his face. "Yeah... It's just that...Your mother being a criminal, or a meta, just doesn't feel like so big deal to me. Technically I'm a meta too, and people have called me a criminal so often that maybe I just can identify with her. Besides" he added when Tucker opened his mouth to comment "Sam's family moved to Amity Park over seven years ago, so if she would have wanted to destroy this city, she would have already done it."

"True" the Goth admitted "Oh and that reminded me that she wants to talk with you two."

Boys looked Sam weirdly. Both of them were very aware about girl's parents dislike towards them, so it was pretty abnormal to adult Mansons to want to talk with them.

"Why? Is she blaming us again about something that you did or is this another "stay away from my daughter" talk" Tucker asked sceptically.

"Actually, I told her that you know that who she is, so I think that it will be more like "Tell about this to anybody and die" type conservation."

"What!" beret headed boy cried out of disbelief. "But I have only known about this less than five minutes!"

Sam just took smugly bite from her salad, amused by her friend panic. "It's not like she is actually going to kill you guys. And believe me; I will only be easier to us all that she knows that you know about her "condition"."

"But, but... Danny, help me with this!"

Young halfa just struggled his shoulders "To tell the truth, I'm more worried about Batman's presence in Amity Park than Sam's mom."

Two teen looked their friend worriedly when they realised what he was talking about.

"Do you think that he has realised the connection between you and the Phantom?" Sam asked lowering her voice, now fully aware that how big danger her mother had brought him in.

"Of course he has realised that" Tucker whispered loudly "He isn´t called "The World's Greatest Detective" for nothing!"

Danny sighed "I have to agree with Tucker on this one. It's only miracle that no one has figure that out earlier."

"It's probably because they don't know that halfas are even exist." Sam suggested "Why would they try to solve who Phantom is, when they think that he is just one of the ghosts."

"That would explain a couple of thing." ghost boy snort, mostly thinking his parents and how they still hadn't managed to figure out why their ghost radar always pointed towards him. "Let's just hope that Batman won't tell Justice League about it. The last think that we need is to get another organization to hunt me down. Guys in White have already caused enough damage around here and I don't even want to think what would happen if some professional superheroes would try to handle our ghost problem. Soon there wouldn't probably even be a town to protect anymore."

"Yeah" Tucker chuckled. Unlike some more "heroic" cities, leaguers haven't ever been that popular in Amity Park. It was too small to attract any kind of villains and it was completely lacking problems like drug dealers or gangs, and when ghosts had started to cause havoc and none of those famous heroes haven't shown up to help Amity Parkers with their problem, Justice League had quickly become something as popular as Esperanto among the students of the Casper High. "I bet that they wouldn´t even be able to handle an ectopush, not to speak of the Box Ghost."

Other two joined to boy's laugh but they were soon interrupted when small mist of cold air escaped from Danny's mouth.

"I'm the Box Ghost!" almost too familiar voice shouted followed by choir of screams and thumbs when ghost started its attack making the trio to groan out of the annoyance. "Beware!"

"Speak of devil…" Sam muttered and started to search an empty thermos from her purple spider pack, while Danny sprinted behind the nearest bush, only to soon return as the only hero that Amity Park, or at least most of its people, respected: Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Sam was walking alone down her home street enjoying the soft warmth of the autumn sun. All marks of last week's ghost attack had disappeared, thanks to the numerous volunteers and town's rebuilding team, wich had been set up a half-year earlier in meaning to keep devastation that ghost cause to building and town's poverty as short-term as possible, and being the one of the Amity Park's the most wealthiest neighborhoods, Oak street had been among the first ones to get back its glory. But unlike the most ghost attacks, Undergrowth's hadn't only caused problems to the world's most haunted city. Believe or not, but the plant ghost had managed to make some positive changes to Amity Park's street scene. Or at least that was what Sam thought.<p>

It was a public knowledge that the merciless destroying of plants and reduction of natural ecosystems had been the reason behind plant ghost's sudden assault, so town council had decide to increase the number of trees, flower plantings and green belts around the Amity Park in hopes to prevent Undergrowth's future attacks. Also, Sam mother might have had something to do with the reason that council had ended up the suck decision, but no one had to know that.

Said woman happened also to be the first person that Sam saw when she returned to her home. Older woman was currently talking happily on the phone, laughing to whatever the person on it other end had said.

"I can't believe that Nigma actually fell on that. Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one?" redhead chuckled and waved her hand to her daughter bright smile on her lips. Sam answered to her smile and started to climb the stairs towards her room, letting her mother to continue her conservation.

Thinks were still a pretty awkward between two women, it would take a while from both of them to get used to the new situation, but in the end to Sam it felt like she had never been closer with her mother than now.

"No Harl. I don't think that he would approve that. Just send him some flowers and "thank you" card, if you necessarily want to try to cheer him up…. No, not roses. That would give a wrong idea. Maybe some geraniums or peonies would be good... " she heard her mother to advice this Harl person before closing her bedroom's door behind her.

Sam took her math book out of the spider pack and sat cross-legged on her bed. Even though ghost hunting didn't take as much free time from her as it took from Danny, she still had sometimes to struggle to keep up with her homework. Luckily to them all thought, the last week had been calmer than their average weeks, which was pretty normal, when ever Danny had manage to defeat some powerful ghost, and Sam had actually managed to do all works that teachers had gave to them, but it wouldn't hurt to do little extra for busier weeks.

After a while, Sam had to stop her studies, not because of Danny or Tucker had once again called to her informing about a new ghost attack, but because she heard how someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she called and soon Pamela's head appeared in the door gap.

"Hi sweetie. Can we talk a bit?"

"Sure." Sam said a little suspiciously, fearing that she was there to force her once again to take part in one of those upper class ladies' tea parties, but still closed her book and moved to give her mother some space on the bed. Redheaded woman sat next to her, small smile on her lips, already guessing her daughter's thoughts.

"How was your day?" Pamela asked.

"Pretty boring actually. Just a one ghost attack and it was the Box Ghost, so yeah… Nothing big." Sam told her and straightened her legs, making them to tingle when blood started to flow properly in the veins again.

"Good to hear." mother said and started to finger the edge of her glove. "Look, Sam… Do you remember who I told you about Harleen and Selina?"

She nodded not getting why redhead had brought them up "Weren't they your colleagues when you were studying orchids in the Amaz…" girl stopped when she remembered that the whole Amazon trip had been lie in meaning to cover her mother connection with well-known eco-terrorist. "Oh"

Pamela looked Sam understanding. Her daughter might have had been very interested in about her mother's powers and spent hours asking questions about them and begged older woman to show them in the action, but they haven't ever actually talked about Pamela's life as a criminal. "You might know them better as Catwoman and Harley Quinn." she told her. "And yes. Harls is still a villain. Kitty thought retired a couple of months ago."

"And you are telling me this because?" Sam asked still a bit warily. It wasn't like she was expecting her mother trying to make her a new villain, the way how she had attacked against Batman had proved that she would never do anything like that, but she had learnt long ago that nothing good was going to happen when her mother's friends were involved. At least if they were talking about those who lived in Amity Park.

"Well…" Pamela started nervously "Since then they found out about you, they have been asking to meet my "meat-bag baby", as Harley put it. I'm haven't let them to do it earlier because I didn't trust Harls to keep quiet about me being, well me, and it wouldn't have been fair to her if I had allowed only Selina to meet you. She still is my best friend, you know, even though we are now living in completely different worlds." she sighed sadly and glanced towards the ceiling before looking back to Sam. "But since you know now about my past, I thought that now would be a good time you to meet... If only you want, of course."

Sam looked the closed book on her lap, trying to decide if she wanted to see them or not. Even though her dad had made his best to hide all kind of both supervillains and –heroes during her younger years, Sam was still well aware about how dangerous and crazy the harlequin was and she had also heard many stories about cat thief and none of them were showing woman in the good light. Still… Most of Amity Parkers had seen Danny as a villain too.

"I think I would like to meet them." Sam finally said, making her mother look her surprised.

"You sure?" she asked, trying to hide excite from her voice

Goth smirked and nodded her head "Positive."

Older woman laughed out of relief and hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh, thank you Sammy! You can't even imagine how much this means to me. I know that you will love them." woman told her and placed a kiss on her forehead before getting up from the bed "I better to go to book the tickets."

"Tickets?" Sam asked, helplessly trying to hold the smile. She haven't ever seen her mother act like that. She was almost as bad as Tucker when she got a new PDA model on his hands.

"Airline tickets. We have our annual meeting in New York in couple weeks." Pamela explained to her, still smiling like a crazy, in a good way of course. "It's near enough Gotham that it's easy to them to come there, but far enough not to wake suspicious if I decide to visit in the city. Plus we can make some early Christmas shopping while we are there."

Sam winked after Pam had rushed out of the door. She had always hated to go shopping with her mother, she was always trying to get her to buy too girly and too bright clothes for Sam's taste, but maybe she would survive. After all, it wasn't everyday when you got possibility to meet two women who were ones of the World's the most skilled females in hand to hand combatant _and _gymnast. Criminals or not, she might actually learn something useful from them during this little trip.

And who knows. Maybe she would even like them.

Heavy on the maybe.

* * *

><p><em>About the meanings of the flowers:<em>

_geranium = comfort_

_peony = healing_

_Those who are wondering what happened to the Riddler, watch the movie called: Batman: Assault on Arkham. The idea is the same but instead of Ivy there is, maybe, Mr. Freeze (still trying to figure that out) and Harley and Joker are still together _(and he will act less than a jerk)_. They just had a big fight before the movie. Those two clowns are absolutely my favourite pair is whole DC universe._

_And about the vote... The winner is... With 5 and half votes... More DC characters!_

_Jep. In the next chapter: Sam meets the last two Queens of the crime! Harley Quinn and Catwoman._

_Congratulations to jim89 who guessed which DC characters I was going to use :)  
><em>

_'Till the next time!_

_Kilppari_


	5. Gotham City Sirens

_Hello and happy New Year!_

_Sorry being a bit late. As an apology I'm now giving you the longest chapter that I have ever written. _

_But at first a couple things you might want to know:_

_In this fic, Amity Park is somewhere in Illinois.  
>I have never visited in NY or in USA or in America... Everything I know about the city is from CSI NY and internet<br>Floyd Lawton aka Deathshot  
>Some of my sources say that Hawks live in Chigaco, others that they operate in a fictional city called Midway City. I decided to choose the former.<br>The Monocle is one of Hawks enemies. It was a pretty bad idea for him to rob that museum...  
>Useless but nice fact: James Gordon is born in Chicago.<em>

_Also as a reminder: English is not my native language, so I'm sorry about all grammar errors._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Pamela found herself sitting next to her sleeping daughter in the morning flight from Chicago to New York only a couple weeks later, she was sure that she wasn't ever been happier. Not only was she going to spend an entire weekend with her little Sammy-kins, but she was also finally able to introduce the girl to her two best friends. Of course she was a bit worried about how Sam would react to Harley's childish and overexcite personality or Selena's cat obsession. Though, asked for her, the girl's friends weren't that normal either, so maybe the meeting would run smoothly without any bigger accidents.<p>

Humming one of those children's songs that the clown girl used to sing, unconsciously driving everyone around her insane, Pam turned the page of the paper that she had bought from the airport. As usual, local heroes had managed to take over the whole front page. Apparently Hawks had managed to capture the Monocle, a villain with not-so-creative name, who had teamed up with Pamela a couple times during her years as a villain. Now it seemed like that the ex-businessman had tried to rob some museum in a previous day and was currently locked in a jail. Pam shook her head, slightly amused to her old acquaintance's misfortune. It wasn't like she had ever actually liked the older man. He was too arrogant to her taste and had zero respect towards nature. It was good to everyone that idiots like him were out of the streets from ruining real criminals' good reputation.

Pamela frowned when though crossed her mind, not taking her eyes from the paper. Should she be worried about reflections like that? Probably not, though her psychiatrist would most likely disagree.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and traytables are in their full upright position." stewardess annoyed with mechanical voice trough the radio snapping Sam out of her sleep. "Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggages are stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

"Morning, sweetie." Pam said smiling and put now folded paper in her bag "Did you slept well?"

The annoyed grunt was the only answer that redhead got from her sleepy companion, who was trying to rub dream sand out of her eyes. Pamela chuckled softly at the goth's action. Being part a plant, she had never suffered from morning fatigue, plants always woke up with the sun after all, but Pamela was also well aware about her daughter being a hopelessly morning sleepy. It was how she had been when she had been a toddler and it only seemed to get even worse the older girl grew.

"Don't worry Sammy. We will get you a cup of coffee when we get to the airport. Then we will get a taxi to our hotel before going shopping."

This time the girl managed to produce an unclear mumble that was somewhere between "okay", "thanks" and groan, making the smile to sneak on Pamela's lips. Samantha might not be as excited about this trip as she was, but Pamela was still sure that her daughter would enjoy this small vacation too. She needed just woke up first.

* * *

><p>The shopping with her mom in New York turned out to be more pleasant than Sam had expected. Of course, she had still made her to buy couple ridiculous bright coloured and girly dresses, but the older woman had also consent to try some clothes that Sam had offered to her, and to Sam's great surprise, she had even liked one black and green skirts that Sam had give her that much that she had bought it. They had also visited in one wicca-bookstore, though Sam was able to tell that her mother wasn't feeling herself very comfortable in there, neither, even though she had said nothing, did she look very happy when she had seen titles of the books that Sam had bought. Sam wasn't sure if her mother was just trying to please her, so she would be more open minded around her friends that they would meet later on that day, or had all last month's events made her finally start to accept that her daughter won't ever be the lady that she had hopped her to be.<p>

Whichever the woman's true reasons were, Sam found that she was actually having a good time with her. It almost reminded her about those first coupe months after Pamela had returned from her "exploration from Amazon", when they had started to build their mother-daughter relationship after her being gone over six years of Sam's life. This time though, there wasn't that awkward tension between them, because unlike then, they already knew each other and neither of them hadn't a need to ask any self-evident questions, which answers they should have already known.

"So, where we are going next?" Sam asked after the duo had left jet another cloth store.

"What you think about if we go get something to eat?" older woman suggests and adjusted stylish straw hat with purple ribbon on her head. New York was enjoying unseasonably warm weather, which was almost 15 Celsius, and the inland wind made sure that neither clouds nor the moisture from the Sea would come to ruin people day. "I know one nice small restaurant just couple blocks from here."

"Sure, why not." girl agreed smiling lightly. To tell the truth, she had waited to break for while by now; continuous walking on the asphalt was starting to make her feet ache, plus she also was feeling herself a bit hungry too.

"Good" the woman said cheerfully then picked her bags that she had lowered on the ground a moment ago and started walk down the busy street. "Oh, and Selina called me while you were trying that shirt of yours." Pamela called out over her shoulder "She said that she and Harley will meet us in there."

"Wait, what?" Sam exclaimed out of the surprise and jogged her own bags swinging on her side "I thought that we were supposed to meet them in the evening."

"If I ever learnt something useful in Gotham, then it is that plans can change, Sammy-kins" redhead told to her daughter bright smile on her lips.

"Yeah, but..." the girl tried to reason.

"No buts, sweetie. Now hurry up. It's rude to be late."

"But, but. Argh!" She cried out of frustration, gaining a couple weird looks from people around her, but still speeded after her mother. Sam hated when she did something like this. Those two were better to be worth of all this trouble.

* * *

><p>In Sam's opinion, the restaurant that women had chosen to meet was pretty homey. The walls were panelled in dark honey-colored wood and all the furniture were all made of some even darker wood material, probably cherry tree. The restaurant also seemed to be quite popular. It had enough customers so group of three middle-aged women and one teenager won't gain too much attention, but there was also enough space so finding an empty table wouldn't be a problem.<p>

"Yoo-hoo, Red! Over here!" high pitched voice shouted from the farthest corner table. Sam turned her gaze and saw blonde woman on her late twenties, who reminded Sam too much for her nursery school teacher, waving to them huge smile on her lips. Opposite her sat another, maybe a decade older, black haired woman in elegant dress and clearly embarrassed from younger woman's enthusiastic action. Sam saw her mom rolling her eyes next to her, as if it was perfectly normal to blonde to act like that.

"Hi Harls" she greeted laugh in her voice, when blonde immediately rushed to hug her after the mother and daughter had arrived next to their table, and hugged her back. "It's good to see you again."

"You too!" Harley giggled "There is so much that I have to tell you! Just wait when you hear what Lawton did. Or how my pudding started a duel just because of me. And did I already tell you about how we..." Sam, being unable to keep up with the jester's endless prattle, blinded her eyes confusedly. She had met over enthusiastic people before, but this woman was definitely the most happiest and energetic person that she had ever seen.

"Oh! What we have here!" a happy sudden happy cry brought Sam back to the Earth and before she even realised the blonde had already caught her face between her hands, crazy glow on her eyes. "You must be Sammy. I'm your Aunt Harley. You have grown so much since I saw you last time in the picture that Red showed to me. Aaaw, how beautiful eyes you have." the female clown babbled before pulling Sam in the bone crushing hug. Who would have known that small woman like her would be so strong. "You don't have no idea how much I have been waiting for this! We are going to have so much fun together."

"Let a girl breath, Harley." softer voice chuckled "Remember what happened last time, when you killed one of the Pam's babies." this made the blonde release gasping Sam from her grasp and back down giggling sheepishly while Pamela was giving her irritated glares. The black haired lady shook her head and moved to shake girl's hand. "I'm Selina Kyle, but you can call me Cat or Kitty if you like. Those two do it all the time" she told her gently.

"Nice to meet you." Sam greeted not being completely sure how she should act around the ex-thief. This far, though, she seemed to be a pretty nice person.

After giving their orders to waitress, who was doing her best to keep plank face, all women took their places around the round table and the adults started talk about all that what had happened since their last meeting.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Sam's mother asked foxy grin on her lips and nodded towards a simple diamond ring on Selina's ring finger, making Harley to gasp and clap her hands happily.

"You mean the one who gave me this beauty." former Catwoman purred and stretched out her arm so others would study the ring better.

"It's beautiful." Harley sighed dreamingly and maybe a bit jealously too.

"It is." Selina admitted "Bruce has always known how to spoil the women."

"Don't say that you are talking about that playboy Wayne, Selina." Pamela said sceptically "It won't end well if he ever finds out your old job"

Selina just laughed to her friend's worrying "Oh, he already knows. And yes, he is the Bruce Wayne. And he isn't that bad anymore. Fatherhood had changed him a pretty much during the past year."

Both Pam and Harley snored not believing the word.

"I'm being serious in here. Maybe I should get you two the invitations to his next gala so you can meet him personally."

"And you think that it would end well?" Pamela asked sarcastically "If Harley manages to cause the biggest prison escape in Arkham's history just in couple hour, I don't want to even think about what she can cause in whole night gala."

"Hey!" the blonde cried out, offended by her friends words "It wasn't completely my fault, you know. Besides it was Mr J, who let the prisoners out of their cells."

"Who get out his own because you tried to shoot him." Selina pointed out

"How did you know that? Even I didn't know that." Harley asked confusedly.

"I have my sources." older woman answered smugly, but Sam was sure that she was hiding something.

"Wait!" her mother asked incredulously "You actually tried to shoot him?"

The clown raised her hands to defence "We went in relationship therapy after that. I swear."

"I'm not reproaching you Harley." redhead told to her friend, bit annoyed that she still couldn't understand that the Joker didn't deserved her love "I'm only happy that you have finally managed to grow some backbone. You can't let him treat you whatever he wants to."

"He isn't treating me like that" Harley muttered under her breath, crossing her arms to childish sulk.

"Oh, you have no idea. Don't you remember what he did to you..."

Sam stared her eyes two women's bickering, trying her best to place the woman front of her in the picture that she had from her mother, who was completely unaware about her daughter's inner confusion.

"Don't worry. You will get used to this." soft voice told to her, snapping Sam out of her thoughts.

"You mean that they act like this all the time?"

The older raven head chuckled to the girl's disbelieving face and took a ship from the vine glass that the waitress had brought to her a moment ago. "You should see them we were still living together. At least one of them is sane now."

"So you used to be roommates?" Sam asked a bit curious to know how the trio had actually learned to know each other.

"A team actually." the original Catwoman corrected rolling the glass on her hand, a bit smug that she had managed to get the girl to ignore Ivy and Harls' constant quarrelling. "The Gotham City Sirens. Those were good times, you know. We were at the peak of our career, unstoppable, true Queens of crime." Selina sighed sadly and took another ship from her glass. "But like all good, it had to come to its end."

"What happened?" the goth asked.

"A life happened." she answered simply "We all had our own obsessions and motives that were too far from each other." Selina turned her gaze to the girl next to her. "And then there was you."

Sam raised her eyebrows out of surprise "Me? What did I do?"

"You did nothing." older woman soothed her. "After had we decided to take a break from team working and go solo for while... Your mother realised that you were more important to her than her forever war behalf the nature and applied for a transfer from Arkham to another mental hospital where she would have more changes to get back her sanity." Selina turned to look her two friends who were still arguing about the clown's love life, completely unaware about the conservation that was going on front of them. "And as far as I can see, she has succeeded on it." then both raven heads winked when Pamela slapped Harley back of her head a bit too hard the younger woman squeak out of pain. "Well, most of it."

Pamela glanced towards them annoyed expression on her face, when she heard her daughter to giggle ex-thief's last comment "What!"

"Nothing, nothing. We were just talking about cats." Selina said chuckling softly.

"Really?" botanist asked sceptically "We are not getting a cat if that is what you are planning."

"What a shame." her friend purred grinning mischievously. Sam was slowly starting realise, why she had chosen the name Catwoman "And there I was thinking that I could give one of Isis' kittens to her as a Christmas gift. Your daughter seems like a cat person to me."

"In your dreams, Puss." Redhead told sweetly, leaning closer to her, challenging smirk on her lips. "My girl has always been a plant person, just like her mother."

Women glared each other, daring other to say one more word, creating an awkward silence over the table.

"Sooo... Pam" Harley started trying to break the tension between her two friends. "Do you know what happened in your town last month? I heard rumours that Batsy visited in there."

"Oh, it was just another ghost attack." she answered while straightening her back. "The only thing that interested him was that plants were included to it."

"So he was blaming you about it?" indignant Selina asked. Both females were well aware about Amity Park's ghost problem. It was, after all, one of the reasons why Mansons had decided to move there in first place. It was easier to metas to hide in places like Amity Park, where possible accidents with their powers would be easy to explain as paranormal activity.

"Actually, he was blaming me." Sam told them nervously, not sure how her mother's friends would react.

"He did WHAT!" both women cried out of anger and disbelief, getting the whole restaurant to stare them.

"Why would he blame Sam about something like that?" Selina whispered with hissing tone. "Please don't say that you have..."

"Of course not." Pamela hissed back "The whole thing was one big misunderstanding. That plant ghost possessed..."

"It's overshadowing." Sam pointed out.

"Or whatever term the Fentons have given to it," woman continued "and it just seemed like Sam had been one behind the attack."

Harley tilted her head and formed confusedly "And he actually believed that? I know that he has fought with ghost before, but GG is so different than ones in Amity."

"There is ghost in Gotham?" Sam asked. What would she learn next?

"Only one actually; he calls himself Gentlemen Ghost, even though he is a criminal, but that is not important." Selina explained "I want to know. What. He. Did."

"She used to date Batman." Harley whispered to Sam, so the girl would understand better why Selina was so upset.

"Oh."

"Oh, what he did? He tried to lock my daughter in the Arkham!" Pamela whispered shouted, not wanting to gain more attention from other customers.

"What!" Harley cried earning murderous glares from others. "Sorry!" she called happily to people who were once again turned to stare their table and then leaned nearer to whisper. "Why he do something like that."

"How am I supposed to know?" Pam snapped "You are the one who saw him last."

"Don't worry Ivy. I will talk to him." Selina promised and tied her hand around Sam's shoulders. "Criminal or not, this girl is one of Sirens now. A part of the family."

"Hell right!" Harley annoyed and slammed her fist against her palm smiling hugely, but somehow looking very serious at the same time. "No one mess with my niece without consequences. Not even Batman"

Pamela looked her friend trying to blink tears off her eyes. "Thank you girls. I truly appreciate this. Just make sure that you don't get yourself in the jail again."

"Naah. I will just give him a couple extra hits when we meet next time." Harley giggled and picked her own glass. "But let's raise a toast to the Sirens. The Old and the new ones."

"To the Sirens!" they all called raising their class up smiles on their lips.

When three women continued their happy chattering Sam couldn't do anything else but admit to herself that she actually liked spending time with them. They both were a little crazy in their own way, they seemed to fight a lot and they were a bit too brutal and brought up her mother's bad side, but deep down they all were the good people. And over time, she was sure that she would start to see them as the aunts that Harley wanted to be called.

Sam looked Pamela who was giggling to one of the clown girl's silly stories and felt how warm feeling filled her chest.

Selina had told her that she had stopped being criminal because of her. To the she meant more than plant or nature, that had been the woman's obsession. And  
>because Sam had fight against ghosts over a year from now, she understood who big thing it truly was.<p>

It meant that, despite their fights and disagreements, her mother loved her.  
>And, even though it would take Sam a while to admit it aloud, she loved her too.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I will try to write the next chapter in two weeks as I promised. The whole story is ready in my head but getting it on the computer is a bit hard. Especially now when my lil' sis got a new game and we kids have only one computer.<em>

_Oh, and I finally managed to get a logical time line to this story.  
>Undergrowth's attack takes place Wednesday 17.10.2018 and ends on October 23. The first chapter happens in the night between 25 and 26 and Sam skipped school on Friday, even though I didn't tell that to you, so she met Tucker at the first time after Batman's visit on Monday 29. Sam and Pam's trip to NY takes place in weekend between 17-18.11.2018.<em>


End file.
